Star Trek: The Next Generation One Shots
by winchesterangel
Summary: So these are just little separate stories I'd want to have happened in the original show. (Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or Star Trek: The Next Generation and neither do I own the characters)
1. Spot

The Enterprise was getting repairs done on its warp core at a shipyard on Earth. Picard had released the crew to Shore Leave only an hour ago. Data had agreed to follow Geordi to an interesting bar down on the Earth's surface. Geordi had just recently been appointed chief engineer so he wanted to celebrate by having a drink with his best friend.

Not to his surprise, Data was confused. "Geordi, why is consuming alchohol a celebration for humans?", "Geordi, I do not understand how you humans find alchohol to be a resolution for everything", "Geordi this", "Geordi that". Since Geordi was in such a good mood he wanted to give Data a little taste of human life. Maybe he'd buy him something that would make him seem more human? He had been pondering over what object could possibly begin to do that. Data was babbling on about the warp core and _how _it was damaged. Geordi already knew what he needed to know so he took a sip of his margarita and thought more about this question. Luckily, Data was emotionless so he didn't care if Geordi wasn't listening to him. Geordi suddenly knew exactly what Data needed, "A pet." he said outloud immediately regretting his choice of words. This confused Data for a few moments and he seemed to be accessing what Geordi had just said, "A pet, Geordi?"

Geordi nodded, "Yah. To celebrate, I wanted to get you something. I was thinking a pet would humanize you more. You might even learn to grow attached to it."

"I doubt I can grow attached to anything, but if it humanizes me. I will try." Data thought for a moment, "What about you? Are you getting a pet."

"I've thought about it Data," Geordi sighed, "I'm not much of a pet person. Maybe one day. For now let's see if we can get you something at the pet store."

Data nodded and he and Geordi left the bar. They headed down to a nearby pet parlor and were greeted with happy workers explaining where different pets were. When they were finally left alone the android turned to his friend, "I must thank you for spending your time with me on shore leave. I must be quite a _bore _as an android."

Geordi was taken aback by the comment. Did the android actually realize what a bore he was sometimes? Never the less being a bore was funny when it came to Data. "Data you aren't a bore. Now, do you have a certain pet in mind?"

"I find dogs to be a little...over active." Data said with a small frown. Geordi nodded, "I hear you there. So do you want something smaller like a hamster, or a bird?"

Data nodded, "Let us look."

The two headed over to the rodents section of the store. Rats spat at the glass. Their fur was tainted with a dark shade of cream and splotches of brown that looked like mud. Their fangs made loud clanking noises when they snapped together against the glass cage. Even Data looked troubled, "Maybe we should try something a little less...scary." Geordi said, "Hey let's look at the cats."

"Agreed." Data whispered and followed him to the other side of the store. There were about fourteen or fifteen cages with different colored cats scattered among them. They all seemed to be sleeping and eating contently. Geordi laughed, "I like cats."

"Yes," Data said, "They seem relaxing." A loud screech from behind the two starfleet officers startled them. Data calmly turned around and Geordi almost jumped out of skin. A woman was dragging a cat towards them with a tight collar around its neck. The cat tried to dig its claws into the ground. It was a short haired orange tabby who looked vicious. Surprisingly, it was an employee who was dragging the cat into another room. Geordi gave her a look, "What are you doing with that cat?"

She looked up almost ashamed, "Oh, no one's adopting her and she's a vicious little beast. I swear she would kill everyone in this store if she could. No one wants her, we're going to be forced to put her down."

"That's a shame." Geordi whispered. Data took a step forward, "I will take her."

Geordi's eyes widened, "Data?"

The woman laughed, "She'd rip the skin of you, sonny."

"I will take her," the android repeated. The woman picked up the screeching cat who's claws were slashing about. She almost threw it on Data. The minute the cat felt the android it started to relax. It actually meowed softly. The woman gasped, "Oh my goodness. I can't believe your eyes aren't scratched out of your head."

"May I sign the adoption papers?" Data asked petting the ca rythmically. The woman blinked confused, "Uh...ah sure...the counter is just up front. Have a good day."

The woman walked away and didn't look back. Geordi walked up to Data cautiously, "Data why'd you do that? You could have had any other cat in this store. Why choose the...insane one?"

"In my eyes, she is not insane." the android replied and glanced down at the cat who had fallen asleep in his arms. He started walking towards the counter up front. Geordi grabbed his arm, "Seriously Data, why?"

"Geordi, just like you, I do not want anothers life to cease. Even if it is an animal. As most humans say _I am not heartless._"

Geordi laughed and walked up to the counter with his friend. Data signed a few of the adoption papers. He was puzzled when he reached the line that said 'name'. Geordi smirked, "What are you going to name her Data?"

Data analyzed the cat, "I would normally name her Stripes since she is a striped orange tabby, but considering humans like unusual, different, unique, or opposite names, I will name her Spot."

Geordi smiled, "Great name."


	2. The Origins of Tasha Yarr

Tasha felt cold tears stream down her face as she ran from her sister. She didn't know how long she had been running. A few minutes or a few days. She wasn't sure anymore. All she knew was that she had to get away from the bombs, and murderous people. She didn't want that life anymore. Then a miracle happened. Something happened that made her see reality right at that moment.

People in red and yellow uniforms materialized in front of her. She cried with joy as she grabbed one of the men's legs. "Take me away from here!" She screamed over the noise. Startled, the men spoke into a phone like thing and they materialized back inside a warm ship. She stopped crying. Had she been saved? One of the men signaled to another and a redshirted man took her hand and led her out into the hall of the ship...or at least she thought it was a spaceship. It had to be. The man quickly led her onto the bridge where she knew for sure. She could see space through the view screen. The crew there gave her strange looks but she wasn't frightened by them. How could she be?

She had just escaped a war...but her sister...No she couldn't think about that now. Her sister had made her own choices and she didn't have to follow them. The man led her into a small room where a stern looking man sat at a desk with his legs crossed. He was pressing buttons on a computer like contraption. When he looked up his stern look immediately faded into sympathy. He gave the red shirted man a look who only said, "We found her running away from the death camps down below, sir. She was scared."

The captain smiled and turned back to her, "What's your name, love?"

He had an australian accent and his hair was the color of his desk...dusk brown, "Tasha," she answered, "Tasha Yarr."

"Were you travelling with anyone else, your parents, brothers, a sister?"

She hesitated then whispered, "No, sir."

The captain nodded and thought for a moment, "Take her to her quarters. We'll bring her to a starbase with our nearest rendevous with our solar system." He turned back to Tasha, "Don't worry, you're safe now."

The redshirted man led her back out into the halls and brought her to her very own personal room. On her planet she didn't get a personal room of her own, "I can't accept this..." she whispered. The man smiled, "It's all yours. If you need anything press this."

He handed her a starfleet badge, "You'll be able to make contact with us that way."

She nodded, "Thank-" the man was already gone before she could finish her sentence. She sighed and looked around her quarters. It was so big and...comfortable. If she joined this 'Starfleet' would she get to live like this? Would she get to be brave for once?

And as the years passed she grew attached to the idea of that. When she was old enough she joined starfleet to train and learn. Before she knew it her skill and essence had grown, she was becoming an exceeding officer. Finally, the last day of training came before they headed out on her first mission. The people going on the mission sat in the room. She looked across from herself. There sat a pale man with golden eyes. Strange...was that the android people kept talking about? She smirked. He was kind of cute.


	3. If Data Were Human

_(Now this is for my own selfish purposes. I really just wanted to see some alien like Q turn Data into a human for like a day as a present. Enjoy)_

"Get off my ship!" Picard exclaimed trying to avoid the annoyance of the alien Q who kept bothering him. The captain was sitting with Will and Deanna at the helm. Q had recently decided to 'drop by' and pay them a visit. Deanna even looked pissed off. Q smirked, "Picard you know very well I do not like being ignored. I can squash you like a bug."

Picard rolled his eyes, "Right." Q puffed, "I've had enough Picard." He snapped his fingers. Picard actually felt tense that the alien could have done something to the ship, "Stop invading our ship, Q." Riker growled. Deanna gave the alien a look, "What did you do?"

Q frowned and scratched his head ignoring them. He turned to the android, "Now Data, I'm not sure if this is a gift or a burden for you so sorry either way. But this will prove to be a tactical disadvantage for your captain."

Data tilted his head, "To what are you referring ,sir?" Q looked down at his feet, "I better get going. Think again before you ignore me again, Jean-luc."

Once the alien was gone Picard stood up, "Data? Did he do anything to you?"

Data shook his head, "My biofunctions are working just as perfectly as before. I am functioning in suffient peramiters."

Picard sighed, "What do you think he meant."

Will huffed, "I don't know. All I know is that he's gone."

Deanna nodded, "If anything happens I'm sure we'll be able to deal with it." Data nodded and turned back to his helm.

Later on that day in his quarters Data felt a strange sensation running throughout his body. He almost felt as if he could barely move. Perhaps his father had programmed a "Sleeping function" so he would be able to feel tired? Would he try it? He glanced at his bes where Spot slept intently. He walked over to it and laid down. Maybe just for a few minutes he would...he could no longer think as he drifted into sleep.

Everything felt different in the morning. He could feel the softness of his sheets on the bed. He felt...thing inside his head. Emotions? It could be. But he felt them. He felt tired and confused. He glanced down at his hand. They were...tan! He stood up in shock...shock. He could feel shock! He ran to the mirror in his bathroom. His hair wasn't slicked back. It was all ruffled and had a lighter brown tint to it than usual. A bit more lively. His eyes were a bluish grey. All of his skin was just...tan. He could feel his surroundings rather than sense them with his neural nets...his functions. He couldn't access! All of it was gone...he had somehow become a human. He wanted to cry. He didn't know why but he did. What was happening? The first thing that popped into his mind was Geordi. His friend would help him. His friend...he actually felt something for those words. He suddenly felt a great deal for his friend. He had friends. He would actually be devastated at their loss. What was happening!? He clicked his communicator, "Geordi." he whispered.

His friend groaned. He sound tired. Data tried to figure out the time by using his internal chronomiter. He didn't have one anymore. He checked the computer. It was 5:00 a.m. Had he woken up that quickly? How? "Geordi I need you to come to my quarters now."

Geordi sounded annoyed, "Data do you know what time it is?! Jesus christ give a man a break!"

"It's urgent" Data pleaded. His voice contained emotion which made Geordi hesitate, "Data are you alright?"

"I'm not sure."

About ten minutes later, Geordi appeared at Data's quarters door. "Come in." Data said pacing around his room. Even Spot looked confused as to why Data's appearance had changed. When Geordi walked in he stopped dead in his tracks. Data stood still nervous to what his friend would say. Geordi was silent for what seemed like eternity until he finally mumbled, "Q"

Suddenly all of Data's questions were answered. Of course! It had to be Q! Nothing else could have caused such an event, "Of course!" Data exclaimed with him.

Geordi took a step forward, "Data...are you...human?" Data nodded, "I believe so. It must have been Q I mean I can feel Geordi...I don't access. I'm confused. " He took a step toward his friend reaching out his hand, "feel my skin. It's flesh Geordi. It's flesh!"

His friend grasped his friends arm firmly and examined it. He pressed in different places and nothing happened, "You're...are you alright?"

"For now I am," Data looked down sadly, "I am feeling an intense array of emotions...I don't know what they are."

Geordi put a hand on Data's shoulder, "It's okay. You're going to be okay. We'll figure this out alright?" Data nodded solemnly.

Geordi still seemed a little shaken, "Um...we'll uh. Once it's time to start duty we'll immediately go to the captain. He'll decide what we do."

Data nodded, "I understand."

Data came out of his quarters wearing his normal uniform. Geordi was waiting outside, "Hey you don't look...that different."

Data squirmed, "I can't believe these actually feel uncomfortable."

Geordi laughed then paused, "Wait a moment Data you said 'Can't'. You used a contraction."  
Data nodded, "That's what humans do apparantely."

Geordi laughed, "I like the new you." Data smiled, "Admit I don't look the same."

"You look fine."

"Walking onto the bridge like this will be very embarrassing."

Geordi chuckled, "Do you even care?"

"Now I do!" Data snapped, "How do you humans function like this."

Geordi laughed continuosly as they entered the turbo lift. When it started movie Data grabbed one of the rails beside him, "I never felt the sudden push this thing had."

Geordi raised an eyebrow, 'You mean the turbo lift? You've lost all your android strength now haven't you."

"Geordi," Data said, "I thought we already figured out that I was in fact human."  
Geordi nodded, "I know I know...it's just...still hard to believe."

The lift reached the bridge. Geordi paused the door's automatic open, "You ready?"

Data sighed and ran a hand through his new ruffled hair, "Yes...I feel sick though."

"You've actually got butterflies in your stomach...fascinating." Geordi said. Data tilted his head but said nothing. The door opened. Data stuck closesly behind Geordi as they moved descreetly to Picard's ready room. Riker barely even glanced at the two of them. They didn't recognize him! Or perhaps they didn't even notice them. Geordi waited for Picard to open his room to them, 'Come." he finally said. Geordi sighed and walked through followed by the nervous new human. Picard looked up and almost dropped the tea cup he was holding. He set it down on the table in front of him and stood up, "Data is that..."

Geordi nodded, "He contacted me this morning frightened. We fear Q might have corrupted him. He's...human."

Data gave Picard a blue eyes puppy dog look, "I don't know what to do sir."

The Captain was speechless, "You're...alright?"

"Quite captain...although...I am facing very complex emotions."

Picard gave Geordi a look, "Mr. Laforge, I want you to arrange a meeting in the observation lounge, bring Counsellor Troi, Dr. Crusher, Will, yourself, and Data, I'll also be there. We need to figure out what to do."

"I sir. When?"

"Ten minutes would be good," he glanced at Data who had a sad expression on his face, "this is an urgent matter."

Ten minutes later Data and Geordi walked into the observation lounge. Data could feel all their eyes on him. He stepped back a bit. Deanna smiled, "Data don't be scared. Picard has explained what's going on. Sit down."

Her words comforted him. He nodded and he sat down next to her. Geordi sat across from him next to Will. Beverly was on the other side of Deanna. Picard sighed, "So. We have a problem."

"I'm sensing overwhelming emotions from you Data. Mostly fear and tension. It's fine. You know nothings going to happen to you." Deanna said putting a hand on his hands.  
"I'm not certain counsellor. I can't access. I am not sure if I'm functioning properly." Data said.

Will laughed, "Data you're human. You don't need to 'function' correctly. You just need to live."

Data calmed down a bit, "Q said I would be a burden. I am still able to to be 2nd officer, but I do not have all the knowledge I had as an android."

Picard nodded, "As much as I don't want to, we should find Q and make him make Data an android again."

Dr. Crusher spoke up, "Data I would for you to come with me to sick bay after we are finished here. I think I should give you a little checkup."

"Alright doctor." he agreed.

Picard turned to him, "So you can definitely work properly for duty?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Then, remain on your regular routine until I find Q." Picard still found it unsettling to be looking at a human version of Data.

"You can drop by my quarters too later on if you need help with any of your human emotions." Deanna smiled.

"Thank you," Data whispered. Picard nodded, "Its settled then. Moving on."

They dispatched. Data followed Beverly Crusher to the turbo lift. He could actually feel there was an awkward silence among them. She suddenly reached out and touched his cheek lightly, "You actually have real skin. Data it's amazing."

Data nodded, "It feels different too. When I touch things I can actually feel the nerves and veins throughout my body. It's intriguing."

The two headed to sickbay. Some people gave Data strange looks as they passed. "I am uncomfortable right now Doctor."

Beverly smiled, "You feel embarrassed?"  
Data nodded, "I hope they find Q soon. Even though I have been striving to be human for my whole life, I am...unsure I am ready to take on all of this."

The Doctor smiled as they walked into sickbay together, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"Sit down here" she said. He sat on a chair and waited for her to come back. She took a sample of his DNA, "Interesting. It's actual blood."

Data frowned, "What else would it be doctor?"

She shook her head, "Nothing I guess. You should head to Deanna. I'm sure she's a better consultant about the situation than me. I'm only a doctor."

Data nodded, "Thank you Dr. Crusher."

"No problem Data."

Deanna brought out tea and cookies to where Data was now sitting in her quarters, "Now that you're...human," she started still uncomfortable saying it, "I thought you might be hungry."

"Hunger," Data said fascinated, "It's an intriguing feeling." He picked up a cookie and bit into it. He beamed, "Counsellor these are amazing!"

She smiled, "They're just sugar cookies."

He put the rest of it in his mouth, "No really. I can actually taste them normally! They're great."

Deanna slid the plate aside, "Data. I think we should talk about how you're dealing with your emotions."

"I feel fine, Deanna." He paused, "Oh. I'm sorry counsellor, I did not mean to call you by your name."

She laughed, "No it's fine! I like that you used my name. It's a human thing to do." She hesitated, "Have you been sad or angry at all?"

Data shook his head, "The worst I've felt was fear."

Deanna nodded looking down, "Data. If we don't fix you before you figure out sadness and anger it might devastate you. You need to uncover them slowly. Let's remember Tasha."

Data felt his heart stop. He hadn't thought of Tasha as a human yet. He felt his stomach turn. What was this overwhelming sensation?

Deanna smiled, "That's sadness, Data."

He nodded, "I understand."

"Don't ever let it ruin your mood, alright?"

"Alright...counsellor."

She gave him a quick hug before sending him off to his own quarters. She sighed.

Luckily the next day, Q appeared in the observation lounge where Picard and Riker were talking, "Boys! I heard you calling for me in your head. Give up? Do you not want to ignore me anymore?"

"Turn Data back," Riker said in a calm well tempered manner.

Q put a finger on his chin, "If it were that easy I wouldn't have changed him in the first place now would I, William."

Picard stood up, "Enough of these games Q. If you wish to talk to us fine. We'll listen. But if you want to play games, we'll never take you seriously."

Q put a hand on his heart sarcastically, "Oh Jean-luc! I never knew you cared, Fine. I'll turn your android back to normal. Shouldn't you consult him first or someth-"

Picard contacted Data, "Data we found Q. He is about to change you back to normal. Once the change has taken place, report to the observation lounge immediately."

"I-I sir..."

Q laughed and snapped his fingers, "Done. But isn't it a shame...He was so cute when he was human. Oh well!"

He walked closer to Picard, "You'll be hearing from me Jean-luc."

Once he disappeared Riker slammed his hand on the table, "God, he really pisses me off."

"Who does, sir?" Data asked. He was now standing in the doorway. Completely Android.

"Q of course." Picard answered. "Q was here?" Data asked confused.

Riker and the captain exchanged glances. "Data? Don't you remember?" Riker asked.

Data shook his head, "I only know that you ordered me to report here. What is it you wanted to ask me sir?"

"He must have erased his memories..." Picard whispered.

Riker nodded, "Data, don't you remember being human?"

Data gave him a fake concerned look, "Are you both alright? You are making very little sense."

Picard sighed, "Yes Mr. Data. We're fine. You're dismissed."

Data nodded confused and left. Riker sighed, "Oh well."


	4. A Practical Reunion

What is the difference between a good bye and a renunion years later? Long Distance Good bye's are filled with emotion and affection, while the renunion is strange and foreign. Do your emotions shrivel up and dry for that said person or do they hide beneath the hatred for the long distance seperation? Deanna hoped it would not be like this with her and Will. She hoped that they would not have a _practical reunion _so to speak when she reunited with him in 2+ years. He was saying goodbye to a few of his friends before he walked over to Deanna who did not notice the tears that escaped her eyes. He touched her chin lightly lifting her head upwards. She stared upwards at his smile. He was always smiling in even the most heartbreaking moments. "I'll miss you imzadi." He whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and she touch his back lightly feeling the sincere warmth emerging from him. It felt like an eternity before that warmth was ripped from her, "I love you."

"I love you too, imzadi." Deanna answered in not much more than a whisper. Riker smiled wider, "Don't cry Deanna, I'll be back and we'll have the best night of our lives. I'll find the most refreshing bottle of wine, and an old Earth movie in which we can have an 'old couples night'." That made her laugh for once. She quickly wiped her tears away, "I'm going to miss you so much. Please be safe."

"For you I'd do anything." Will answered. He kissed her if only for a second before pulling away and trotting up to the transporter. He stood with the other transfers and smiling at her as he disappeared into thousands of blue and yellow particles. She would never forget his grin that kept her going year after year. And it felt like an eternity before she saw him again. And everything that she used to love about him seemed to deteriate from her. She felt once she saw him again, saw his smile that they would all be renewed and revealed from their hiding place. She just needed to see him and his smile that would always keep her striving to live out the days.

But now as she stood in the same transporter room as she had before, and as she stepped up onto the very platform which he had disappeared from her years ago she actually felt yearning. She would finally see him again. And she smiled alike to him as she transported to the Enterprise-D. He would be waiting for her there. When she materialized on the ship he was the first face her eyes darted to but her heart was immediately shattered. All those years waiting to see the happy man she had once loved was a dream crushed by that spark of inevitability that he would be different. He was frowning up at her. Not even a twitch in his face showed any compassion for her. That light and warmth that had always gleamed in his heart was ice cold now and unrecognizable. He was not the same man emotionally. What had possibly happened that would make him like this?

Deanna suddenly felt suffocated and wanted this to be a dream. She wanted everyone to burst out laughing and say it was all a joke. She wanted Will to run up to her and scream _imzadi_ at the top of his lungs and swing her around surrounding her with the warmth they had felt for each other once before. But that connection was broken now. The strings were cut. "This way, Counsellor Troi." He said in an unknowing tone.

She gulped and kept a straight face as she followed him down the halls. She didn't care if there were men and women in the halls watching her longing glare towards the first officer. She needed to know what had happened. She was hoping he was leading her to his room where there would be wine, and old movies, and a warm bed they could be together in. But he seemed to pass thousands of doors as they reached the turbolift. They both entered and he stared dullly at the moving door. Deanna kept holding back tears. He hadn't even looked at her. She kept begging one of the officers in the halls to tell her that he had become ill, or he had some sort of memory loss so she'd at least have a reason as to why Will was acting the way he was. Perhaps something had happened to the ship, a tragic incident that everyone was still getting over had occured and that's why will was so solemn.

Unfortunetly, when she exited the turbo lift at the bridge everyone smiled at her. The klingon at the control panel smiled at her, the blonde woman at the longer control panel nodded with a grin. The captain in the captain's chair smiled. The boy with the visor at the second con smiled, even the android smiled. She had been told about the android on the ship and his unemotional vibe which she easily percieved. But even he smiled.

"Let's talk in my office." Captain Picard said with a somewhat cheery tone. Deanna walked slowly following Will to the room. The two approached the captain's desk and waited for him to sit down. "Welcome aboard Counsellor Deanna Troi. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Yes sir." Deanna answered in a soft tone. Picard must have sensed the tension because he then asked, "You two know each other correct? I believe I remember Will mentioning you once or twice."

Once or twice...incredible. Deanna closed her eyes for a moment and before she could reply Will said in a plain tone, "We're old friends."

Picard nodded, "Well then, do you have any questions or are we ready for take off?" Picard asked. Deanna shook her head glancing at Will, "No sir...no question."

"On with the adventure then." Picard said with a grin. The three made their way out and saw down in front of the cons. Deanna sat on the left of the captain and Will sat on the right. That's when she realized, it wasn't a sickness, or the fault of the ship, it wasn't the fact that Will had lost any of his memories, or was stalling in front of the officers because of relationship regulations on the ship. He no longer felt the love for her that she had grasped onto for all those years. He had given up somewhere along the line and let go of that fantasy. Deanna realized now she had to let go. But somehow she couldn't. All those years she felt as if she could barely hold onto the love she felt for Will but now it overwhelmed her and she could never escape it.

What a practical reunion.


	5. Full Diagnostic

Today was the fay. It was the day Geordi Laforge would get to perform a full diagnostic on Data. They did this once a month and Geordi wasn't sure if he was excited or scared as usual. He never liked giving data a full diagnostic test. It was a very long way of saying _Oh Hey, you're best friend isn't human did you know that? Look his head can come apart! _Then again, he loved spending 5 hours with his friend even if he was the one having to dig around inside his neural net for that amount of time. Geordi thought that any pass time away from his actual job was fine by him especially if it was by being with Data.

A voice came over Geordi's intercom, "Geordi, I am in engineering, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a moment Data," Geordi answered. He then straightened his uniform and exited his quarters. Making his way down the hall he barely recognized any of the new faces that passed by him. The Enterprise had recently picked up a bunch of travellors from Veta 3. They would be on the ship for about another 3 weeks that would be when the ship reached Mars where the travellors would take their new ships for adventures of their own.

When Geordi made it to engineering he immediately saw Data pressing a few buttons on the computer island in the middle of the margin. Geordi smiled at him, "Ok Data, sit down here." He pointed to a chair which Data had already started making his way over too. "I know the procedure, Geordi." Data said with perhaps a tint of irony in his eyes. Geordi laughed. Sometimes he thought the android had a sense of humor that others barely saw.

"You seem stressed," Geordi said as the android sat down which wasn't a lie. Data did look a bit more...uncomfortable than usual. And by telling him he looked this way wasn't going to help anything. Data got pretty stubborn when anyone mentioned he looked a certain emotion. Data looked back at the commander, "I am in no form _stressed_, Geordi, but I am a bit...concerned." The android turned his head back around.

Geordi was rearranging wires and was about to open a part in Data's head that lead to his neural net. He paused when he heard those words, "Concerned? About what?"

Data frowned for only a moment, "Geordi have you ever wondered why it is so hard for humans to remain in a sexual relationship?" Geordi laughed and started the diagnostic. Data continued, "I have observed the crewmates around the ship breaking up with one another. Why is it that they can not stay in a stable relationship?"

"Data you ask questions that can barely be answered by man himself. We tend to believe it's because they are not our true love." Geordi said.

Data frowned, perhaps looking frustrated to someone who had no idea he was an android. Geordi sighed as he continued working on the inside of his friend's brain. Data noticed how uncomfortable Geordi now was, "Geordi," he started, "I have noticed that whenever you perform a full diagnostic on me, you are very untalkative and to say the least, distressed. May I ask why?"

Geordi exhaled knowing this question would come sooner or later, "I've told you before many times, I just don't like working on you like this. I hate being reminded your sometimes...just a machine."

Data was silent for a moment, "Just a machine?"

Geordi blinked. Had he actually hurt his feelings? "Data I-" he tried to apologize but was interrupted, "Geordi I believe I understand your reluctance towards this day. You find it unsettling that I do not function as a human, that I am indifferent towards you?"

Geordi laughed, "No Data, it's not that. I have many friends that are indifferent, but you, especially being my best friend, I can't just rummage around inside your brain and act like it's okay. It's just a feeling we humans get that you wouldn't understand."

Data nodded solemnly. It was always sad how desperately he wanted to feel human emotions. Geordi closed the flap on head once he was finished and turned data sideways facing the wall, "Okay, I'm gonna attach the computer to you now alright? Then I'm pretty sure we'll be done."

Data didn't respond giving Geordi the goahead to succeed in his action. He did so and watched the computer download information and undownload information. Data didn't even flinch as electric waves filled his head testing him if he was 'fit for duty'.

After about 10 minutes the computer made a loud buzzing sound signaling that it had finished processing him. Geordi unplugged his friend and smiled. The diagnostic was finally over. Perhaps since this was the day he and Data had off because of the diagnostic, they could go on an adventure in the holodeck or go to ten foward. Geordi would go anywhere just to get diagnostics and computers off his mind.

Data stood patiently next to him, "Would you like to spend some time together in the holodeck, Geordi?"

"Yah." Laforge answered, "I would."


End file.
